Taking a chance
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara meets a beautiful woman and this woman will show there is a first time for everything. Fic before they even think about becoming a csi *slightly changed*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own csi and I do NOT make any money from these writing...

**A/N - I decided to separate the fic in a few chapter to make it easy for people to read... Please do and review. I love reading them. **

The first time I walked into that club was three days ago. I didn't want to drink alone in my old apartment so I went to search for a good place, still unknown. Taking a seat close to the balcony, I looked around spotting lots of tables around a stage with a pole above. The tables were occupied especially by men and the few women looked like they had a thing for the same sex, which is not a problem because I'm a lesbian too.

The lights went suddenly off and a girl got up on the stage. She had long hair and big, huge boobs. She was fully clothed although it was obvious that it wouldn't stay like that for long. She smiled to the crowd and started to dance slowly, sexily, driving people crazy. A few men put money in her panties leading other guys to whistle frenetically. The music came to an end and the brunette was replaced by a blonde, shorter than the first but with a more athletic body and sizes that actually match the rest of it. I was stunned by her beauty.

Her clothes were beautiful too. The black pants that seemed designed especially for her, a V-white blouse and an open brown jacket. She could easily pass as an executive if it wasn't the place we were in. She began to dance all so slowly, showing the extension of her perfect body and then sliding through the stage with grace. I thought she didn't have to do anything else. Why use that pole, she is good on her own but boy, I was wrong. Like a professional, she moved her body gracefully, up and down, rolling and playing with her legs - sometimes up sometime forward - totally with the rhythm of the music. At some point in the song she opened her eyes and stopped a second at my side. I felt like the rest of the world simply disappeared and there was just us. My body was on fire and I tried not to blink, because if I did, that moment would've ended.

Of course it happened, and way too soon for my liking. She continued to dance and I remember looking at the mirror behind the bar and getting shocked at the view. I was sweating. My breathing was hard and I could feel how extremely wet I was between my legs. If someone touched right now I would seriously come. It was intense and I hadn't felt something so powerful and good and scary in a long time by just look at one person. Of course, it wasn't just that look, it was everything.

I finished my beer, paid the bartender and left the place. I walked for hours to calm down before I returned home and go to bed.

Now, here I am, standing in front of the same club for minutes now. I'm wearing black jeans and a red blouse tied behind my neck that shows my back and the shape of my breasts and I hope she likes it. _God, I haven't even seen her yet and I'm already sweating... get a grip Sara!_

"Lady, are you going in or not?" asks a man behind me already impatient.

I smile shy and take a deep breaths before finally opened the door. The walk toward the bar seemed longer then the other night. "and what if she is not here?" I ask to myself. "And if she is, why would she remember me? She probably has a lot of friends and wouldn't want to waste her time with me. I'm not even funny!" Getting at the balcony I ask for something stronger then beer, a martini. It definely helps you to relax. I take a sip and look around trying to find my blonde. _She isn't your blonde!_ My mind screams.

"Hey there, beauty!" I smile at the rehead but don't say a word. She is not the one! "Are you ok? You seem tense"

"I'm fine, dont worry"

"Let me guess, it's your first time in a place like this"

_Can't she see that i dont want to talk? Jeez! _"Actually, no" I answer just to be polite.

"You are expecting someone then, a date or… maybe… a beautiful dancer?" My face flushes at the comment and the girl laughs. "Most people come here to see a certain dancer so you don't have to be shy. So which one is it?"

"I don't know her name. In fact, I only saw her once"

"Wow she made quite an impression… if you describe her I can search backstage for you"

"You can?" I shout not beliving what I was wearing. People look at me and I blush like a tomato. "So, you're a dancer?" The girl only nods. "Well she is blonde without bangs, almost your size, a very athletic body and I would say she's 27 or 30 years old. She seemed to know the stage like the palm of her hand too and only looked at the audience once." The girls face lift up so I knew I had said made myself clear. _oh boy, she will go find her... _

"What's your name?"

"Sara"

"Ok Sara, I'll be back in a few with your muse"

"Thanks" I shout as she walks away. I take another sip from the martini almost finishing the cup. The alcohol burns deep in my throat and I feel like i can't breathe. '_Ok Sara, now you need to calm down or you'll make a fool of yourself in front of the girl. Breathe... deep and slowly…' and do not panic!_ I put both elbows on the bar and buried my face in my hands. "God, what I'm doing?"

"Waiting for me I think" I jump in a startle at the soft voice in my ear and when I turned my head I look right into the most magic blue eyes I've ever seen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I don't say a word just watch as she sat beside me, still smiling. "Misty said you were looking for someone that seemed like me. Wait, I saw you... you are the girl from Wednesday, right? The one sitting at the corner?"

'_So she remembers... does that means she felt the connection too?'_ I can't find my voice so I just nod.

"How can I help you?"

'_Oh, I can certainly think of a thing or two… oh for god sacks Sara, stop doing this. She isn't a mind reader, she is a dancer!'_

"Come with me"

_"What?"_ I feel myself being dragged to somewhere I don't know and althought I should be sacred because who knows what she will do to me, I don't. I feel like I could follow her anywhere she wantsme to go. We stop in a corner where there is a light wind.

"Thank you. It's much better here. I'm Sara,"

"I know"

"Right... of course you do... the other girl... "

"Said your name." she completes with a smile. The fact that she isn't umconfortable is definely a good thing and god, she has such a beautiful smile.

My next phrase came out perfectly, surprising both of us. _"_How did you know it was me, I mean, it was pretty dark the other day and the place was full."

"I can always feel when someone is focused on me, and not in a bad way"

"What bad way?"

"Like a future prey… " she replies, resting on the wall behind us. "It's what usually happens in places like this".

"Right but you don't seem to like that"

"It doesn't matter really, not when you work for so long like I do."

I rest in my elbow in the same wall. "How many nights do you dance?"

"Four nights and sometimes twice in the same night, depending of the audience will."

"What makes you do it? Is it the money or the fun of it?" She is stares at me with a frown. "What?" She opens her mouth to say something but doesn't have a chance because some guys scream at her. 'Cat you're next'. She blinks, looks at the guy and nods.

"I guess that's my cue... it was nice to meet you, Cat, surreal but nice."

"No! Wait!" she screams while running to me. "The dance will just take three or four minutes and if you don't have anything to do then we could have a drink after it. What do you think?"

I'm flattered, really but. "Why would you want that?"

"Nice question!" she says definitively blushing. I can't believe this. I did that. "You seem like a nice person and I don't have anything interesting to do later so I thought we could talk a bit more. But it's okay if you don't want to or if you had other things to do, I totally understand..."

"I'll be waiting," I whisper closer to her ear before going to the bar

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't take the smile off my face when I rested at the wall, closer to the bar and appreciate, again, her good performance. Actually it was more than good it was spectacular.

"Hey, John, do me a favor, and bring me the same thing she is drinking please" she asks, before smiling at me.

"Right away, KitCat"

"Thanks"

"KitCat," I ask with interest.

"When you start in this business you receive a nickname. They know you by the nickname instead of your real name. They think it's safer. Did you like the performance?"

"How could I not?"

We chatted for almost two hours, both enjoying the company. Cat is smart, beautiful of course and has a funny way of talk about unimportant stuff. She makes me laugh and usually people don't have so much effect on me. As the seconds went by, the happier I became, for knowing this wonderful woman. I had no idea that the night would turn out to be so great once I won the battle against my fear, my insecure of coming and seeing her again.

But eventually the night had to end. "Can I see you again?"

"I would love that. Why don't you come by on Monday? The club is closed but we can meet here and go somewhere. To a movie or just dinner…"

"Or maybe both"

"Okay... It's a date than!" she says.

"Bye!'

I leave the place feeling happy. 'It's a date then'. She didn't seem to be joking in fact she was smiling at the time. But maybe that's the way she acts toward everyone she knows. Yeah, that's probably it! After all, why would she want something more with me? I walk back home and get ready to bed.

Three more days and I'd see her again.

I take a shower and get ready for bed.

When Monday came, I couldn't pay attention to my teacher. I was getting angry because of the time was passing too slow and anxious because I have a date with a gorgeous woman.

I don't know if this is a real date, like a romantic one, or just two people going to the movie like friends and nothing more but I don't want to make bad so it took forty five minutes to find something nice to wear. Something simple but beautiful. I didn't want her to think that I just wanted to sleep with her or that I don't worry about my looks.

I arrive at the club at exact 9 pm and she was already there resting at the wall. She is wearing a blue shirt that matches her lovely eyes and jeans. I confess I didn't think she'd be so punctual, but I liked it.

"Hi"

"Hi. For a moment I thought you wouldn't show"

"I was thinking the same about you" I say putting a few hairs behind her ear. Only when Cat blushes do I realize what I have done. "Sorry" She shakes her head.

"Do you still want go to a movie?"

"Sure. Although I don't know which films are showing".

"Me neither, but we can always look at the time." I nod. "And I know a nice Italian restaurant not very far from it".

"Sounds great,"

"Do you mind giving me a lift, my car… one of the girls needed to go far and I…"

"Even if it was here, I wouldn't let you drive." Opening the passenger door, I sigh for her to get in winning one of her biggest smile, and that affected me into no end.

We get to the restaurant after thirty minutes and didn't talk much during the drive, just listened to a nice music on the radio. I make sure she waits in the car before I'm able to go to the other side. "Thank you," The place she chose is very nice. It's not big or full of people but nice and cozy. Cat asked for traditional lasagna and I had macaroni with white sauce, as for the drink, a red wine.

"The other night we talked a lot about me and I don't know anything about you, besides your name, of course" she said after the waiter had left with the order.

"Well, I'm a UNLV student…"

"What do you study?" she asks before I can continue.

"Physics"

"Really, I'd have never guessed."

"It's not so common, especially if you are a woman. But I like to know how things work. Movements of light, sound, corps, this kind of stuff"

"Do your parents pay the university?"

"No. I was able to get full scholarship, although I do work as a waitress at night, in a coffee shop, so I can buy books or whatever I need."

"I see. You must be pretty smart then." I actually never thought of myself like that but before I can answer she continues "I never finish high school…"

The waiter came back with our food and I smile in a thank you. I put the napkin slowly in my lap and watches as Catherine does the same but before it frown, which makes me feel bad for doing it in the first place. It came naturally.

We start to eat and I'm not sure if I should ask but do. "You didn't go because you didn't want to or it was because of money?" She freezes once again before smile widely. "What, I believe it a far question…"Catherine laughs before take a sip of her wine.

"Actually I ran away from home when I was fourteen because my mother didn't approve the guy I was dating."

"Dating as in… you aren't anymore."

"Thank God no!" she says so convicted that it made me smile.

"Can I ask what happen?"

"Let's just say that the spell was over too fast. I should have known though… We didn't like Chicago and he had friends in Vegas so we came. The guy gives a roof but we needed money so…"

"You seemed pretty natural on the stage."

"Curious he told me the same thing before I got a place in the club, but it's not the one I'm in today. It sounds like a movie story, doesn't it?"

"Why didn't you return home then?"

"I had a job, money, an apartment, and to be honest, I didn't want to face my mother and say 'you were right'. Call me stubborn if you like. The only member of my family that I speak to regularly is my sister Nancy. We are very different in personality, but we are the same size, have the same eye color, both tan, and we both have long hair… the only difference is that her hair is brown where mine is blonde."

"Is she nice like you?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that." I laugh with a nod and Catherine follows me. She has a nice laugh, and her face gets all shinning when she does it.

"I have one brother, his name is Brian and he is seven years old them me and he has 31. But unfortunately we lost contact after he left to college"

"That's too bad. I can't think about my life without my sister. She is one of my best friends."

"My brother and I weren't anything like it, really,"

We keep chatting about anything and nothing until the waiter appeared to remove the plates and asked about dessert, which we both declined. Catherine insists we pay just part of bill but I don't let her. "Fine, I'll pay for the movie but even then I'll still own you" she says.

"We'll see about that,"

Catherine gets out first and smiles the velvet sky, filled with thousand and thousand stars, "That's one of the things I miss when working at nights, they are so beautiful"

"Oh well I think so to," I say pulling her by the hips and pressing my lips at hers.

Now, without the table in the way, I just couldn't help it. The tip of my tongue runs fleetingly across her bottom lip and it takes while awhile before she finally give me full access. Her tongue feels absolutely amazing, softy, brushing against mine and I'm not sure if it's me or her that moaned. I bring my hands up to bury them in her hair, to dominate the kiss.

Despise my first reaction against the idea of her paying for the tickets, I let her do that and also chose the movie and the seats. She chooses a row in the middle and the two last seats to let us both closer to the wall. Why I am not surprised?

I'm not used to come to the movies with someone I have a thing and I struggle not knowing if I should kiss her or watch the movie so I opt for the safest one. Her proximity and her hand holding mine isn't helping with it. I try to find out if the arm of the chair is movable and thank God it is. I give her a peak kiss, partially satisfying my will and pull her lying on me.

"You sure I won't hurt you?"

"Don't worry about," I silent whisper making her shiver. Oh I'm so proud of doing that! Catherine accepts the gesture without moving for about three minutes before saying she can't do this. I'm confused. We weren't doing anything bad. She just laughs at my face and starts kissing me.

_D__evouring is more likely_… _Wait, no, I like to savor… slow down… _I think she may have heard my silently scream because in the next minute I can breath. "Thank you" I sigh pulling her against me again.

I have never made out for so long and in a movie. I'm too saint for that. The woman at the cinema had to ask us to leave so they could clean the room before the next session, can you believe it? Catherine thought that was funny while I wanted to simple disappear, taking her with me.

Catherine gives me the directions to her place and unfortunately we get there a bit faster. I kill the engine and look at the building. It has eight floors only, my guess two apartments in each. I'm taking off my internal mumbling by her hand touching my arm which makes me flinch.

"Sorry, do you wanna come up? I'm sure I have something to drink…"

"I should get going"

"I promise he is clean and it won't be any problem" I cup her face actually happy for her being concerned about that, but shake my head in a no, hoping she understand my denial. Catherine opens the door and says good night.

"Good night, Cat, and it I really have a wonderful time."

"Me too, I hope we can do it again sometime,"


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks, we only have a change to talk over the phone. I had lots of studying to do, preparing for the week of tests and I also couldn't ask for a night off at where I work, in a coffee shop.

My friend at the shop realized something was different because according to her, I would stop looking at nowhere while attending the tables. Not like me indeed. But I couldn't say 'I'm in love with a stripper.' so I just told her I was seeing someone she didn't know. It was too soon to think you are in love with a person she just barely knows.

I force the door open and take a deep breath of the warm air of California. I check my phone just to be sure I didn't miss any call or text messages from her. I miss her, God, how much I miss her! Never in my life did I felt that.

I watch people walking around the campus as I go to my car, friends, lovers, and all types of people. That's one of the things I like about Berkeley, it has diversity. Looking at the phone I still hold in my hand, I wonder if I should call her, if she sleep okay, if work or good or difficult, if she wants to go out with me again… but I don't. We'll talk later, I hope.

As I approach my car, I see someone resting on it. I don't have to look above the legs to know who it was as the butterflies make it known inside my stomach. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the genius…" I unlock the car forcing her to move so I could put my books in the backseat.

"We talked about this, I'm no genius," I close the door and lean just like was.

"Of course not." she says hitting me with her shoulder. "You just love anything that has number and big, scaring formulas."

"They are not scaring! They all have their right place, which makes things a lot easier then have to décor History events from the fifth century."

Catherine laughs. "Whatever, do you have free time or do you have class soon?"

"I have time."

"Good. I thought you could show me the campus and then we can have a lunch in the cafeteria. I want to know if the food is good or just crap."

"I think you'll find lots of crap" Catherine smiles and she hugs my arm with both of hers, forcing me to move. "You really want to do the tour, it's a big campus?" She shouts me a glare "Okay, I'll show," _That weird because I see me doing it, not the other way around._

I show her the primary building, where it has the principal office, the auditorium, a few chemistry and physics laboratories, and the library where I spend most of my spare time reading. Then we go to the patio where there is lots of space with trees and even a fountain in the middle. On the left side are the girl's dormitory and the other the boy's. We don't have to walk through the first building to reach them. After the dorms there is a gymnasium, with squares, a professional pool and academy, with totally restrict entrance and the college also has a free football field.

"The first time I saw this, I was ecstatic." I say with a wide smile. Catherine smiles at me but doesn't say much. She is very quite today, and we never had a quite talk. She let go off my arms to go to the bencher.

"Never spot you as a sports fan,"

"It's a good way of taking my mind of things," Catherine smiles sighing for me to go sit beside her. "Do you like it?"

"I start to pay attention to it when I was seventeen, and even practiced for awhile… basketball, not football" She stares at me with mouth open. "I know it doesn't seem like me but I really like it!"

"Were you good at it?"

"People liked to have me in the team so I guess I was."

"What made you stop?"

"I hurt my ankle and I thought 'you know what, I'm tired of this'. It's healed alright and no I don't regret taking that decision, before you ask. It was good as it lasted." Catherine laughs and turns to look back to the field, resting her arms above the knees.

"Can I ask you a question?" she says before looking at me. "How did you end up in my club that night, I mean, you are so different from the people who goes there. And as much I try to find a reason, I don't have a clue."

"I was walking around, saw people entering, wanted to have a drink and that was it. I didn't know it was a strip club before I was already inside." Catherine tries not to laugh again and shakes her head.

"It's there, the name in the wall… and you can see people who stay outside, how they looked like, how they acted… How could you not know?"

"I guess they were just people wanting to have fun. There is nothing wrong with that or with you dancing. It's your job not who you are. And as long as you do it in a legal way or don't hurt anyone by doing it, I'm fine with it. Why does that confuses you?"

"Cause no one thinks like you. No one acts like it was the most normal thing in the world to do for living or thinks that we do because we want to."

"I didn't say you wanted to, and you proved it to me the day we met but I do respect your work because it was the way you find to survive, to be alive, and that means a lot. If you want to quit then go on. Find what makes you happy and gives a meaning to your being and to hell with the rest."

"It's not that easy!"

"I think it is easy. You just have to want and believe that no one owns you. No one can tell you what do to, and that you have the right to choose other things, again as long it's legal or doesn't hurt a soul." Catherine doesn't reply but I know she is thinking about my words. "It isn't the job that says who or what you are but the choices you make in life; and from what I know about you so far, you are very brave, quite stubborn, and has an amazing heart."

She rests her head on mine. "You're too good to me, Sara, just too good."

"And you don't deserve me, I know and that's lot of crap, if you ask me." I say seriously. "Now I have a question for you,"

"Shouts"

"Did you ask out of curiosity or where you trying to break up with me?"

"I thought it would be the best thing for you if we broke up."

I feel a suddenly need to get up and by doing that put some distance between us. "That's not your decision to make Cat, it's mine. But I will understand if you don't this to go on, I won't stop you from walking away."

"I don't want to! I like you, maybe more then I should but I do." This woman is too damn stubborn!

_Well, that makes us two._ I sit back and Catherine pushes my face toward hers for a kiss making us both moan. "I'll pretend this conversation never existed, okay?"

"Okay, but I'll remember if that's fine with you," I nod kissing her once again.

"Come on, let's find something to eat."

Catherine goes back home after our lunch while I do the same. I feel so much for her that every reason she has or finds to finish this will not make any sense to me. I'll accept it of course because I can't force her to be with someone she doesn't want to but I won't believe, or forgot.


	4. Chapter 4

Please IGNORE the fact that Sara was raped by her father when she was a kid.

I wanted her first time to be with Catherine this time.

--

We agree to meet in the park at five pm but Catherine had to cancel. She asked if I could come to her place, though, and maybe we could do something. I was a bit concerned about going but I said eyes. She had called the intercom to tell about my visit so the door men soon told me her apartment number. I thanked the nice guy and took the elevator. I'm nervous as hell when I arrived at her door. I look at my visual one more time and finally knock. I'm about to kiss her when I heard a woman voice coming from inside.

"Who is it, honey?"

"The girl I told you about" she answers.

"Which one is it, the sweet or the funny girl?"

I don't hear her answer as I'm too concerned about who this other woman is. I look at the site where the voice come, waiting and in a few seconds, a tall woman shows up, wearing a night dress. A beautiful one, I must say. I wait until one of them says anything but I'm sure my face tells everything I'm thinking.

"I see you've got a jealous one" the girl says smiling to Catherine. I don't know who she is but I don't like how she interacts with my Catherine. "You can stop with the death glare. You don't have anything to worry about"

"That's nice to know" I reply, then biting my tongue. "_Where are your manner Sidle?" _The girl laugh and I can see from the corner of my eyes that Catherine is quiet amused by the entire situation. I wonder…

"I can't believe you haven't told her about your little sister here"

'Little… sister?' I look at Cat with confusion written all over my face. Without the jealousy blurring my vision I stare at the woman. Oh my…

"That's why I changed our meeting." Catherine says, "my sister is in town for a few days because of a conference and she was desperate because of her outfit for the dinner tonight."

"A conference…"

"Technical skill to teach kids that need special assistance, I want to work with that"

"Right, well, okay". _God, I'm feeling like the stupidest person in the world_. _Maybe I should jump from the window now_!'.

"Well, I have to go now. Thanks for the dress sis."

"Don't worry about, and you better find time to have lunch we me before you leave," Cat says, hugging her sister. She says something to her but I can't hear it.

"Don't worry, I will. Bye, Sara"

"Bye and I'm really sorry about…"

Nancy shakes her head raising her hand up and interrupts me. "Oh you did the right thing, now behave you two and have fun" and with that, she was gone. Cat closes the door and looks at me.

"I'm so, so sorry, I… " I say not looking at her eyes. "I was stupid to treat her like that, and the worst part, she is your sister…"

"It's ok Sara."

"But you gave me a description and I just…" Cat interrupts me by pressing her lips on mine. I don't respond immediately but she doesn't seem to mind. She licks and sucks my lips until I finally give in. Her tongue feels absolutely fantastic against mine and a loud come escaped from my throat. "God, I missed you!" I say as we break a part.

"Not more than I did" she answers, making me smile brightly.

I don't stop smiling as I take my time admiring her living room. I wouldn't say it bigger the where I live but it's definitively cozy and more beautiful too. She doesn't say a word but I can feel her eyes on me and it's affecting me in to no end. "So, what are we going to do today?" my hands are sweating, my voice comes all cracked, my head is spinning, and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't look at her before I regain some control.

"I thought I could make dinner for us." She finally speaks. _Oh god, she noticed. Well done Sidle!_

"Only if it won't causes you any trouble. We can always call for Chinese or pizza."

"Do you do that a lot?" she question ate. There is a hint of amusement in her voice which leaves me even more nervous.

"Did you have to ask that?" Catherine laughs and I find my lips rising up in a short smile. "Well, I don't have the best diet, and me and the kitchen… we are not palls, I could certainly burn your if I tried to do anything here," She laughs even louder and surprisily that makes me feel a lot better, almost relaxed. She has such a sweet laugh and her face lifts up and, oh, it's so beautifully.

"I think I'll take that risk, if you don't mind," She pulls me through the kitchen giving no chance of running from her grip, not that I felt like doing it, surprisily.

"Oh but I do mind, because I don't want our relationship to end so soon and like this,"

Catherine smiles at me. "I can arrange the table for you instead."

"I'll let you do that but first… " She opens her fridge and cabinet and start taking things all the things she has and that can be used for a health dinner. Lettuce, carrots, green pepper, red pepper, onions, rice, cheeses, potatoes, parsley, a chive, macaroni, God she does it so fast that I feel a bit dizzy by watching her. "What do you prefer macaroni or rice cooked with cheese and baked potatoes?"

"Whatever you decide it's fine,"

"Hmm, not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but let's go with the rice and baked potatoes…"

Catherine got for both of us a table top to cut the vegetables and start our lovely dinner. I hesitated at first but the only thing she had to do was place a red pepper in front of me for me to know I didn't have much of a choice. I felt like back in my ten's birthday and all the suffering while having my mother teaching me who to cook. That's probably the reason why I try to be way from cooking and kitchens. Catherine tells me more about her relationship with Nancy as a kid, remembering the funniest experiences. I didn't have much to say about good times as a kid so I listened at her carefully, trying not to miss a single part of it.

Catherine is happy. I can tell. I can feel. Not only from the way she speaks or smile but because her body emanates a good vibering. It's not the first time I get this message from her, and its definely contagious, because I find myself relaxing and all the sadness and bad memories just vanishes from my mind to my subconscious. What did I do to deserve being with her? I have no clue but I'll never question ate God's wishes, starting now

During the dinner we talked, I did more of talking. About books, music, movies, and anything that crossed my mind that she may enjoy it; and apparently I'm not the only fan of Natalie Portman. We take the food and dishes to the kitchen but before I can open the tab to work with them Catherine is pushing me out of the room. I try to argue and go back there but she stops me. "Sit down, now!" she shouts, pointing to the couch. She goes to the stand to look for a cd and I watch as passes one finger over all of them and bite her lower lip while trying to decide between three.

She pushes the bottom and walks to sit beside me, in a way that she can looks at me without a problem and still be comfortable in the couch. "It's Enya, right?" I ask, leaning in my side on the back of the couch. Catherine nods. "I like her. She has a beautiful voice and the music's are very nice and romantic." She nods once again with an eyebrow up. _She is so sexy_. "Did you know she is from Ireland?" Catherine shakes her head no, biting her lips. There are so soft and beautiful and I want…

I look away trying not to over think the situation I knew it would come eventually, the one I feared but also wished the most. Before I could ask sorry for being completely inexperienced in the matter of intimacy, she closes the distance between us and I feel like flying. My hands find her way up to mess with her hair as I push her closer to lie on me as I lie in the beck of the couch. Oh it feels so wonderful!

Her hand gets under my shirt and her touch send shivers through my body and I let out a moan. "I wanted to do this when you got here, and showed jealous of my sister,"

"Why didn't you?"

She breaks away and I swear I could hear myself screaming no, and apparently not only in my mind because she smiles widely. "I thought you would hate it," She crushes our lips once again seeing my smile wider and her tongue invade my mouth and completely devour me in seconds. "I never had to wait so long to finally do it" she confesses at the split second we broke the kiss, just to go on again.

"I know," She plays with my nipple above the bra a bit harder and a grunt comes out of my throat. She does stopping her mouth or her hands, now working gently, not that I want her to stop either. Slowly she raises my shirt, throws it behind the couch and unhooks my bra, her mouth going to where her hand was. Oh that feels fabulous.

She passes the tip of her finger over my olds scars and it surprised me that I had totally forgotten about them. Before I could fear any rejection, Cat is planting soft kisses on it. She kisses up to my neck and ear than going down to my belly and my eyes shut to simply feel the amazing things she is doing inside and out of me.

I sigh for one more encounter of our tongues and she happily consents. I feel her hand going down my waist and belly and unzipping my pants. "I know you have never done this before," she says, stopping the hand and resting her head on mine.

"I just don't want things to end badly," i say in a whisper. I feel stupid now.

"I know but didn't you like when I was touch you… when I was kiss your body…"

"Yes, oh god, yes,"

"Than everything is going to be fine, I promise" she kisses my belly and I bite my lips not to purr. Fuck, she is so good at this.

I pull her to me so I could kiss her again. I feel her smile and the heat emanating from deep inside my groin increases. I want this. I really do.

When the need of air becomes too much I break a part taking her shirt off. After removing her bra, we continued kissing. She doesn't let me touch her breasts because she is too preoccupied with doing that to mine, without breaking the connection. My only alternative is to touch her back in alternate movements.

All so slowly, she gets us both lying fully in the couch. "Oh my god, this is so good," I say, closing my eyes and feeling her hand under my panties, playing with my wet pussy for the first time. "Oh this is just… No, not so fast, please… I need… hmmm…" _Now that's better._

Cat discards my pants and panties, all together but instead of going right to the spot she kisses my neck, between my breasts, my belly, my thighs and my flesh just above my opening. She chuckles, sending shivers through my entire body and I can's help but moan. My hips buck when she brushes two fingers again. I confess I never thought I would enjoy this so much. Cat sped up when I said so and… oh God! My heart beat faster than before and I couldn't breathe or think and I'm close. Too close. I tense and scream louder as the orgasm rushes through my body.

She nudged my legs apart and got to her knees in front of my center. '_Oh no, please, don't!'_ my head screams. She doesn't think twice before she leaned forward and started licking my center and I swear I say stars behind my eyelid. I raise my head so I can look at her while she does it. And oh this is so beautiful. She moans inside my center before focusing her tongue on my clit. Now, I can't look. I can't think, I can't breathe. The sensation is too overwhelming. I rock my hips in to her mouth while my hand plays with my own breast.

She forces her finger into my opening without warning and I grab her finger tight. God it hurts! For a few seconds I'm glad that I did it, but now, with her hands and mouth gone, I don't know if was a great choice. She looks at my face. I don't see anger in her blue eyes, just understanding and I feel the luckiest person on earth. It's a total cliché but it's true.

"Are you ok?" I nod, touching her cheek.

"Thank you" I finally say.

"More then welcome" she says kissing me fast. "Come on"

"I don't want to sleep now"

"You don't have to. But I'm going to be more comfortable"

"Ok. But you should have said something…"

"No. I shouldn't!" She says, smiling.

Seeing her walking around her own bedroom in only a pair of panties is fabulous.

"You aren't changing are you?" I asked when she disappeared in the closet.

"I guess now I'm not!" she said coming back.

"I don't know what is going to happen now" I confess, going to the left side and holding the sheets up. "But I want to feel your skin against mine"

"I'm glad. But you don't have to explain yourself to me" she said entering.

"Maybe, but it's just the way I act with the ones I like"

"And how much do you like me?"

"I thought that was obvious by now" I reply with a smirk.

I leaned onto her and kissed her until I felt the heat from her center on my thigh. I broke the kiss feeling confident. I don't know where it comes from, but I wanted to touch her!

Putting one knee at the side of her body, smirking, I moved my hand on her arms, shoulders, chest and belly, memorizing every curve. Her breathing was getting deeper by the second and, by the way her hand is closed, my guess is that she is trying not rush me. This is good because I wanted to enjoy this as much as she was.

"You're absolutely perfect," I whisper.

I see one eyebrow rise in Cat's trademark gesture of cynicism, but I know I'm right. I feel privileged, as if she is a precious sculpture and I am the only viewer. I want to really admire her body, not the way I saw it at the club the other night, at distance, but really closer.

After a few minutes, satisfied by my new acknowledgement, I started to kiss above her panties, receiving a loud and beautiful moan in return. I focused on her navel and then went to her chest, sucking one nipple while brushing my fingernails across the other slowly. I looked up and my world shifted when I saw Cat looking at me, her blue eyes darkening as she absorbs my reaction.

"Just one more…" I kiss her lips and then do the same with the other nipple.

When she sighs in frustration for the second time I decided to stop teasing. Every person has her limits of teasing before they start to get angry and that's a point where I don't want to reach. I slid her panties down her legs and discard them on the floor. Then I moved her legs apart so I could touch her without anything getting in the way. I didn't know she was that wet.

I watch amazingly as I move my fingers across her pussy. Moving up and down a few times, feeling her opening along the way. She tries to get me inside her but I don't want that. Before she can even sigh in frustration, I re-start the movement and focus on the top of her center with two fingers. Circulating and giving little pushes from time to time.

Her body is tense and she is breathing hard. But to most amazing thing is she calling my name. God, this is so hot! The third time my name is called I increased the movement and watched as soon Cat was raising her chest, reaching a powerful orgasm. She fell on the bed, with her mouth open and eyes closed.

I lie on the left side, on by elbow, so I could touch her beautiful blonde hair, and stopping at her lips. She looked at me with a smile and I felt like the happiest person in the world. It's amazing what happened tonight and what I did or I gave to her. I planted little kisses on her lips, before asking for permission to explore inside her mouth. As for what she thinks, I think I have my answer with this kiss, long, deep and wet.

Cat arranges the pillows at the top of the bed before lying down with her knees far apart. She wants more and I don't have to ask to know what it is. I look at her a little unsure and she says it will be strange at first, but soon it gets better. I confess that I still don't know if I can give her what she wants. She laughs at my insecurity before smiles bright and says that I had nothing to worry about, she'll help me.

I start to explore her body again, slowly so we could both be relaxed when the time came. It's totally worth it to see the joy on her face while my fingers rub her clit. I suck her neck, feeling her pulse higher under my mouth. I hear her gasp my name and now its time. Her wall tenses around the new intruder. She asks me to stay there, that she is going to do the firsts movement so I could feel what was like. I can't believe she is so concerned about me. It feels a little odd, but at the same time is nice, hot, and tight. Yes, very tight. Looking at her face glowing and the smile in her lips, I realized that my nervousness was pointless. Although her body is new on this part, I knew that I could do it.

Cat uses one finger on her clit to help with her release but something inside me made me feel that this was wrong. If I'm the one to give her this pleasure, I should be able to do most of it. So I substituted her finger with my tongue. She turns my head a little to touch the best spot as I speed up my finger. One, two, three pushes and Cat cries out in ecstasy. I lick her juices, from the place and running down my hand.

We lie at the same level looking into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for having insisted on this. I'm not saying just for now."

"I did it for both of us". She says with a smile. "I must say, for your first time that was damn good!" She is lying but let's pretends she isn't.

"I never thought that going into that club would change things. I'm glad it did because I really think you are an amazing woman, Cat. Inside and out."

"It's not very often that people say that and truly mean it."

"I never said that to anyone. In fact, I've never loved anyone before".

"Did you just say 'love'?"

"I… I thought I said 'never liked anyone before'…" panic starts rising up and I try to hide it. Me and my stupid mouth! It happens all the time! "I better go…"

"You don't have to, stay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to sleep with you,"

"I thought we have done that" She laughs. I lay back and Catherine pulls herself half on top of me.

It was not my intension to say it out loud, even if is what my heart was saying. And it's probably silly of me, to think that she could feel something so big, after just three dates, isn't it? It's too soon. Besides, what do I know about love anyway? My parents didn't love each other, they fight almost every night!

--

So, was it a good chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

I groan as the light from the bedroom wokes me up. I turn to the left trying to go back to sleep, hugging the pillow beside me. This bed is really soft and the pillow smells like lavender. I never thought mine smelled like that. Opening my eyes a little, I see a stand with a lot of shoes close to my bed. Wait. I don't have that many shoes. In fact, I never wear sandals with high heals. Looking from the floor to the wall, I saw a few products and a mirror. The owner of this house is very vain.

Only then it hits me! I'm at Cat's house. I came last night because I needed to see her, I didn't recognize her sister, and we made love on the couch and in the bed and… Why she is not here? We were supposed to wake up and see it other! I get up and cover with the sheets before going to the living room. My clothes are folded on the table with a paper on the top.

'I went to the store. Be back in a few. Kisses, Cat'

"That's good, she didn't run away" I said out loud.

Thinking of it, it would be crazy if she ran from her own apartment. But maybe she didn't want to see me ever again, so she thought that if I didn't see her, I would leave and pretend that nothing happened. Right, as if it was possible to forget the only person you devoted yourself to. I shivered with the cold and picked up my clothes so I could change in the bathroom. I was tempted to take a quick hot shower before she came back. That would be really good. But would she get mad if I used a towel from the cupboard? But to do that, I'd have to search and maybe she wouldn't like that I moved her things. I guess waiting is the best thing to do.

"Good morning" she said when I found her in the kitchen. I smiled, still a little sleepy. "Don't worry, I'll make the coffee"

"So you need one too in the morning?" I said, helping her to take the products out of the bags.

"Oh yeah. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, actually, it's been a long time since I managed to sleep for eight hours. You?"

"I slept like an angel with you as my pillow" I can't help but to blush at the statement.

"When did you wake up?"

"Half an hour ago. I hope you like strawberry yogurt and some bread with jam"

"I do."

While I arranged the table in the kitchen, Cat took care of the coffee and the bread. After five minutes, everything was set and we ate in silence. It's very good to be here with her. It was surprisingly relaxing. I offered to do the dishes and after a few minutes of arguing, Cat finally gave in, saying that she'd take a shower. I would be lying if saying that I didn't want to go there to see her naked and be able to touch or just kiss her. We didn't have one single kiss since last night and I missed that. And her sweet hand.

After putting everything back on the right places, I decided to just see if she was still using the bathroom or if I could use it. Opening the door, I see her washing her hair and humming some song. There's steam in the bathroom so the water must be hot, but that doesn't stop me from seeing her perfect body through the box. While one side of me tells to 'better not go there', the other one 'if she didn't want you to, she would have locked the door'.

I took a few deep breaths before opened the door and made my presence known. She trailed up and down my body but instead of saying anything, good or not, she kissed me. Her kisses are like an addiction, you can't just have one. I put my hand behind her head, to do it again. And again. She groaned into my mouth and let go when the air became important. She passed her tongue over her lips and sighs.

"Damn, you're really good at this" she said looking into my eyes.

"It needs two for a great kiss" I said touching her hair and pushing her against the wall.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" she said taking her body off the wall, but I didn't let her go further.

"Sorry honey, but it's the only way for me to do this" I kissed her pulse point, between her neck and shoulder and up. My right hand goes down to touch her center. She hum's and moved her hips into my hand "without you getting away from me" I finished devouring her neck.

"No complaining!" she says. "God knows I was anxious for this"

"Then why didn't you ask me to come in?" I said, looking into her eyes. She is trying so hard not to close her eyes but she is not succeeding. And I'm doing that to her. Amazing!

"And risk you running away because… I want you again so badly?... I don't think so" she said moving her hips into my hand. "Oh, this is good! Don't stop!"

"I'm not planning to. But if I wanted to go, I had done right when I woke up and didn't find you. By the way, I didn't like that!" I said, whispering the last part and biting her earlobe.

"I'll try to remember that next time I promise"

"Good" I said grabbing her nipple and devouring it with my mouth.

"Jesus, Sara!"

I don't wait to be inside of her as the first orgasm washes over and make her stop talking more than two coherent words and start moaning. I don't think I'd have a proper answer to where all this fire and certainty came from, but she is just amazing and I love her.

"Everything okay?" I ask, raising one of my hands to her hair. She doesn't answer verbally but kissing my neck, making me moaned. "I guess it is"

She looks at me and moved us so she could be under the hot water and I between the walls. She kissed me before going back to her previous task: devouring my neck and I'll not tell her to stop. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes to feel the amazing things she could produce from me. She caressed both of my breasts in opposite movement and went down with her mouth until she is on her knees.

I looked while she teased me, over and over, probably a payback from last night's torture. "Cat," She smiles and opens my lower lips. She uses her tongue on the top of my center and I had to hold on to both walls for support. It's not a great position but damn, her tongue felt amazing. I try to hold off my release but she stops, I wonder if she noticed my intentions.

"I want to be inside of you" she whispers at my ear, sliding her finger into my slit. I look at her to see if I heard correctly. Just the thought of feeling any kind of pain scares the hell of me, especially when someone I love does that, but I find myself nodding

I scream in my mind as the tears form behind my eyelids. "It will get better, I promise," she says and I believe her. I kiss her so I can focus on something else besides the pain.

My head is spinning and I start to feel sore. It doesn't hurt anymore but I feel like he won't come this time, and that's my fault. I felt her taking away her finger and focuses in the top of my center once again and it was like I stop breathing for a split second. And then it comes with power and I scream her name followed by an 'Oh my goodness'.

Catherine has a full grim in her face when I finally focus my site again. My head is spinning and I still can't breath but damn that was good. "I'll leave you alone to finish showering, come to me when you finish okay,"

"Sure, all right, I'll"

"I want you to know that I feel the same way about you, but I guess I wasn't ready to hear you say it,"

"Say what?" Catherine just smiles and leaves the bathroom.

I pick the soap and start washing my body only to stop seconds later. I look to the door. _Really, you do? _

I finish the shower quickly and after putting my clothes on again, I go search of her. She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. My heart is beating so fast that I think it will stop, but he can't stop, not now. I sit in the other side of the couch and she rests her legs on mine. She sighs, asking if it okay what she did and I just with a smile.

Never have I dreamed that walking into a strip club could change my life for good, and look where I am now, in the house of a wonderful woman who loves me. Me!

"Are you feeling okay?" I hear her ask.

"Never been better" I reply with a smile as I squeeze her beautiful legs from under the pants.

The end

**I thought this was a good moment to end this fic not only because I've reached the point I want, when I first start writing, and also because I don't want to go on and on without knowing where to go. I h****ope you all understand.**

**Thank you for those who read it and the few who saved a minute or two to leave me a review. :)**


End file.
